


X is for Xenophilia

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Talks About Feelings, Forbidden Love, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Xenophilia- is sexual attraction toward the unknown, or that which is different. Typically feel sexual desires for one or more fictional races of aliens, mutants, or other sentient beings that are not human in movies, books, etc.Or the one where Castiel is an alien and Dean works out his feelings for Cas.





	X is for Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Bookworm4ever81 for the prompt!! This one was pretty interesting as I had to actually look up Xenophilia to know what it even was and then my muse decided to do a 180 to my original plan. I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey,” Sam says as he sits down next to Dean in the grass. Dean accepts the beer his brother hands him and takes a sip, savoring the cool taste.

“Thanks,” Dean says without looking away from the construction going on across the street.

“What’s your deal, Dean? I’ve been here for an hour and you’ve barely said a word. All we’re doing is sitting in your yard while watching those guys work.”

Dean feels his face warm and he looks down at his shoes. He knows he needs to talk to someone about this. He can’t just keep this bottled up inside anymore. His feelings are just as real as anyone else’s, damn it!

“I’m trying to man up and talk to you about something but I’m not sure how you’re gonna react,” he states gruffly.

“Well I’m all ears, Dean.”

“I found someone.”

Dean was expecting a lot of things but complete and utter silence wasn’t one of them. He takes a long pull from his beer before looking over at Sam. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are we gonna talk about our feelings and then braid our hair?” 

“Wow. Sorry,” Sam stutters whle shaking himself out of his disbelief. “Who is it?”

Dean knew this question was coming but he still feels unprepared. He wipes his hands on his jeans the best he can before looking across the street again. With his eyes trained on the focus of his affections, he finds the courage to tell his brother. “It’s Cas.”

Sam must have just taken a pull from his beer because the contents end up flying from his mouth. If the situation wasn’t so serious, this moment would have been hilarious.

“What the fuck, Dean? You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re trying to get me back from putting glue on your toilet seat and making you stick to the toilet.”

Dean gently shakes his head. “Not a joke.”

“Dean,” Sam says in his stern, serious voice. “That’s not possible. It’s… it’s… I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“You think I wanted this to happen? You think I haven’t wished these stupid, fucking feelings away?” Dean’s hands begin to shake and his voice begins getting louder. “I wish I was normal and could be with someone that society says is a better fit. But that’s not what my heart wants! My heart belongs to Cas and there’s nothing I can fucking do about it. I thought if I could talk to anyone about this it would be my own brother.” By the end of his speech, Dean feels drained.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispers. “I want to understand, Dean. Talk to me. When did this start?”

Dean tilts his head back and drains the remainder of his beer. “Well, Sammy, let’s start at the beginning.”

Sam nods his head and waits for Dean to continue.

“I was seventeen, you were thirteen when the first video was broadcast. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah. Of course. It was so surreal to know for sure that there was life outside of the planet earth. And that first video showing us what the ET’s looked like was so crazy. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.”

Dean nods his head. “Right. Well during that time, I never dated or looked at anyone in that way,” Dean pauses and cautiously looks at Sam. “Until I saw that video.” Dean shakes his head with a fond smile on his face. “I remember their captain, Cain. He was so stern and forthcoming and suddenly I had all these feelings I didn’t understand. I looked forward to every single broadcast and every single news feed.”

“So your first crush was on an alien leader?”

Dean feels his face heat up. He clears his throat and answers, “Yes. Then the day came when they arrived. I watched the live feed from home, watching them get out of their ship and it was like my dreams were coming true. I thought I could finally have a connection with someone.”

Dean peels the label of his beer, refusing to look at his brother. 

“Then what’s the problem, Dean? I mean, I’ve never seen an interspecies couple before but that shouldn’t stop you.”

Dean looks up. He watches the flex of Castiel’s back muscles as he digs into the ground. They’re currently working on building a park across the street from Dean’s house. Cas’ blue hued skin glistens with sweat as he works hard, as he always does. Dean smiles as Cas turns and looks towards Dean. Dean can see the blue flash of Cas’ blue, glowing eyes all the way from across the street. He’s so otherworldly and Dean loves it, loves him.

“It’s forbidden.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Sammy. Cas says his commander, Naomi, has forbidden any interspecies relationships within her squadron. We’re a modern day Romeo and Juliet or some shit like that.”

“Can’t he transfer? Dean, if you’re both serious about each other than you both need to fight.”

Dean huffs, “Like we haven’t thought of that? He said he’s working on it but it ain’t easy.”

“I don’t know how you’ve been keeping it together, dude. If I couldn’t be with the person I loved I don’t know what I’d do.”

Dean watches as Cas finishes up his shift and starts walking across the street towards them. He wears the most breathtaking smile and it’s aimed right at Dean. Dean looks over at his brother, nudging his shoulder. “I have faith.”


End file.
